the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Random Love Story
Hello guys,15 Forever here ! Present to you another stories ' ''something like one shot with different characters and different shows '''enjoy~ (...................................) *''This CPRT story is based after the CPRT Movie.'' *''This Desime Story is mostly about Kindvy (Kindness X Envy)'' Marshall X Everest "Catch the ball,Marshall!" Said a German Shepherd pup to his Dalmatian buddy."Alright,i got it,i got it,i got..."said Marshall then the ball hit his head."ouch..."he finished then Everest asks "Are you alright,Marsh?" with a worried expressions."I'm okay~!"he replied happily. Then all of them laugh."Now,let's see how this game works"said Skye then get the ball from Marshall."Hey,that's not faiw!" Said Zuma chasing Skye being the same team in Chase,Everest and Marshall."Hahaha! Catch me if y' can~"said Skye.Chase rolled his eyes and smiled,earning a giggle from Marshall and Everest.Both staring and smiling at each other happily. "Send the ball to me,Skye!"said Rubble."Alright!" Replied Skye then kicks the ball to Rubble."not that fast..."mumbles Zuma.Everest howls then chase Rubble while Chase and Marshall see if Tracker,Skye or Rocky do sth. "Wihee!"said Rubble happily and when he is about to kick the ball to the goal ,Zuma runs straight in front of him and Rubble stopped.Rocky runs to Rubble but Chase quickly caught it and stop Rocky from running.Everest gets the ball from Rubble which earn a smirk from Zuma and a "Hey!" from Rubble. "Good job,Everest!"said Marshall.Then Tracker runs chasing Everest which make Marshall runs toward Tracker."Thank you!"said Everest happily then she saw Tracker,Rubble and Skye are surrounding her while Rocky is keeping the goal so that Everest's team won't win so easy.Marshall and Chase are behind Everest which 'close' by Tracker and Skye. Everest smiles at all of them then said "It's about time." Marshall and Chase both look at each other while Zuma smiled,leaving Skye's team curious and cautios.When the pups are playing the ball happily,Ryder phone rang. /// There's a mission~ Everest closed her eyes and focus.Then she opened her eyes and move backward a bit."here I go..."she mumbles then quickly kicks the ball to the air and she jumps and kick the ball toward the goal... Will they win? |bip bip| their pup tag beep : "Pups,to the lookout!" All of the pups said"Ryder needs us!" and run to the lookout including Everest and Tracker.Well,all the pups except one... "GOAL!!!"said Marshall happily then jump. "Hey,wait for me~"he said then run toward the others.The others didin't hear him except... Everest."Silly,Let's go together so that you won't crash."said Everest,stopped her track and wait for Marshall."Thank so much,Eve!"replied Marshall happily then they run together. "Your welcome!" Both smiling at each other then race to the lookout~ |They have been so close since season 3 in Paw Patrol until now in season 5.So close like they have ever known~| "Where's Marshall?"said Tracker."and...Everest?"adds Rubble."Thewe they awe!"said Zuma happily,watching the two come togther."Watch out the ball,Mar-"said Chase but cut off by Marshall that had already accidentally fall b/c of the ball and the pups that already close their own eyes to prevent from crashing.But,strangely he didn't crash. All of the pups opened their eyes and see Everest in top of Marshall that crashed into the soft pillow of the pups."you alright,Marsh?"asks Everest."Wrong direction~"jokes Marshall.Then they laugh together and Marshall said "Sorry,Eve..." "Don't worry~"she replied happily. The pups look at them and smile at each other,especially Chase and Skye.They know how close Marshall and Everest are,like very very close.Even though they look like dating,they are actually just close friends.Making Zuma and Rocky suspicious and always teased them. Chase and Skye know that they have a crush on each other but keep a secret and said 'They better know themselves~'.While Rubble is the youngest,he and Tracker said that they ship these two together because they are so sweet.Marshall and Everest blush then run to the elevator.Marshall said "Lame joke ever~!",making the others laugh and the elevator goes up. /elevator scene later/ "Ready for action,Ryder sir!"said Chase as usual."Thanks for coming,pups"said Ryder."What's wrong,Ryder?"asks Rubble."Any emergency missions?"said Tracker. "Well,there's a mission.Not really emergency,tough.But maybe a little"said Ryder facing his pup pad and didn't let the pups see his face.All of the pups stared at each other with confusions.Ryder click his pup pad then explain"Cali is hurt and had been buried by snow in Jake Mountain,but we dunno where.We're going to save her.So,..." and click Marshall's badge."Marshall,we need your medic skills to check if Cali is alright and if she's getting frostbite."said Ryder. "Ready for a *ruff ruff* rescue!"chanted Marshall."and Everest,"said Ryder and click on Everest's badge."I need your mountainerring skill to search and see where Cali is and plus,you know Jake Mountain very well than all of us."explains Ryder."Ice or Snow,I'm ready to go~!"chanted Everest happily. "And the last,Chase and Skye.I need Chase's Super Spy skill and his leader skill to lead Marshall,Everest and Skye."said Ryder but then cut off by Chase saying"Wait,...Ryder? Sorry to interrupt but... you don't come with us?""Nope"replied Ryder.All the pups widened their eyes."I trust you,Chase"said Ryder then Chase said "This paw uphold the laws!" While the others howl for Chase,Skye said "you're really will be the best leader,Chase!" which make him blushed."Thanks Skye~"he replied then both smiled and stared at each other."And Skye,search in the sky."said Ryder."This pup's gotta fly~"said Skye then does his usual back flip. "PAW Patrol is on a roll! Go get Cali back,guys!"said Ryder finally facing the pups.The pups bark,howl and jump.The 4 pups (Chase,Skye,Everest and Marshall" go down the slide./slide scene later XD/ "If you guys already find Cali,contact each other.Got it,"said Chase."Got it!"said the 3 pups.Chase smiled then got to work,so did the others."Marshall!"said Everest running toward Marshall."yeah,Everest?"said Marshall turning to his very close friends that he had ever had. EVER!Even much more closer than Rocky and Rubble.Not counting Tracker and Zuma being his 'wonderful' great friends.As for Chase and Skye,Chase is of course his best friend forever.the one that is always there for him and can say all of his feelings to the police pup. Skye is almost like his bff that's a girl but ends up they treat each other like brother and sister much like Zuma and Skye.But a much more closer bond.And now,he feels that Everest is much more closer to him like when he is to Chase.Comfortable and always be himself,can show his 'other' side to her. Of course at first,he feels kind of heart beats fast or blushed and sometimes run if he meets Everest.but the more they spend time together,Marshall feels something.He feels more open up to her.Everest is glad that she can make Marshall happy like Marshall did to the others. They both respect and trust each other very much.More than the others know.And little did the pups know,Marshall and Everest have this feelings with each other.Chase and Skye know truly and deeply how they act around each other. "Let's go together! So,that Chase and Skye can be together~"winks Everest at Marshall."Haha! Oh,Eve~ This is missions and i bet Chase wants to be with her.But... if we want them to be together,... I have to 'take care' of you~"replied Marshall while both walking next to each other."Oh,Marsh! Y' know how brave i am,right? Well,not as brave as you... yet"said Everest then both giggle.Well,you're braver than you might think.Brave,adventurous and beautiful..."said Marshall then blushed. Everest blushed too then said "thanks,Marsh.I'm not as brave as you guys might think...*ruff*snowboard!" "What do you mean?"asks Marshall. "I'm not as brave as now when I'm in the Arctic... I always scared and think if i can still alive...*ruff* grappling hook!" "Really? when I met you with Jake,you are super brave in my eyes.Helping Jake without any scare expressions in your soul.No matter what,you just 'care' about Jake!"explains Marshall while both of them climb the not so high mountain. "Well,it's you guys that makes me much more stronger until now.To protect the one you love or so we called family.And Marshy,thanks so much.You don't know how those word you said mean a lot to me."replied Everest "your welcome Eve~ but that's the truth"said Marshall climbing the little 'mountain' already and smile at Everest.Everest giggle then said"Chase and Skye didn't found Cali yet,huh?" "neither did we"said Marshall then both laugh. "Focus~"said both of them.then both stare at each other and laugh.*bip bip*:"Marshall,Everest! Chase finds Cali! Near the tall oak tree~ the tallest!"said Skye from their pup tag."Got it,Skye! Off the trail,we won't fail!" "We're fired up!" "sweet!"said Skye then closed the 'connection'.Both blush and giggle then Marshall said "Lead the way~" "okay~" replied Everest happily then both walk toward their destiny.Meanwhile with Chase and Skye,... Chase X Skye "Chase! I had contact Everest and Marshall!"said Skye happily."Thanks,Skye!" Then faces Cali and said "Don't worry,Cali! Everest will get you out of there and Marshall will check you." "Meoww.."replied Cali then Skye gets down on her helicopter and comes to Chase."Aww,Chase~ Your bond and Cali's are so cute~"said Skye while sit next to Chase closely. Chase blushed then said "I...I just...I mean...thanks,Skye.." 'I never feel this CLOSE '''to Skye! Well,we did sit next to each other but this is the closest! I can even feel her warm fur...' thinks Chase.Skye realized that Chase wasn't pay any attention to his surroundings. So,Skye put her paw to Chase's back and say"Are you alright,Chase?",making Chase blushed harder than before.'Just be yourself,Chase!'encourages Chase to himself.Then,Chase manages to look at Skye and their eyes meet."Those eyes are always beautiful...."said Chase. Skye tilt her head then blush and said "Really?" Chase,realized what he said then say"I-I mean....! The sky is always beautiful! What do you think?!" with a blush."Yeah,it is.But you didn't answer my question earlier."replied Skye,smiling at him.Chase blushed then said"Ye..y-yeah..." and look away in defeat. Chase thought that Skye was gonna reject him,punch him or whatever.But indeed,Skye said "Chase...look at me,pls" which makes his heart beats faster than ever.'is it the end?' He thought but look at her as she said.Skye smiled at him cheerfully then licks his cheek,making Chase's face blushed like Marshall's fire truck. Well,maybe redder than that XD "Thanks so much,Chase~"said Skye.Chase had lost his world,can just said "your welcome..." then both stare and smileat each other happily.Their faces are so close to each other making both blush...Suddenly,.... "Meoww!"said Cali,pointing at somewhere."huh?"said both Chase and Skye together then look at where Cali is pointing."I tell you to wait until Cali calls us! But indeed,she called Chase and Skye."said Everest."I thought Cali already see us and I don't want to waste my time~ I can't wait for them to KISS!" Said Marshall. Chase and Skye blush,Marshall and Everest thought that they're going to kiss."ups,wrong words..."said Marshall.Everest gasped then said "Marshall is just joking guys~!!" "Whatever....save Cali,please"said Chase."OKAY!!!" answer both Marshall and Everest then do their job. "Chase??"said Skye softly."Yeah?"he replied.Both once again stare and smile at each other."Thanks again"said Skye."You're very welcome,Skye~"he replied happily.Then both sit next to each other and see Marshall and Everest. 'I hope he knows...that I ... love him back...didn't he notices?'thinks Skye.'what if Skye knows that i love her?...'thinks Chase.Marshall and Everest are finally done with their job.Chase said"Let's go,Skye~" "You bet,Chase~"replied Skye. '''at least,I know that we're all having a good time.I just really want him/her to be happy'thought Chase and Skye.Little did they know that they're thinking the same things.To be happy whatever the reasons.'I'll wait for you' 'I'll confess if i get the chance' Skye &''' '''Chase The Real Love "Job done~"said Marshall happily."Great job,Marsh~"compliments Everest.Marshall smiled at her then said "Thanks,Eve! You're doing a great job too!" Both staring and smiling at each other happily,making Skye and Chase look at each other and grin. "Let's get back to the lookout."said Chase."With Cali~"adds Skye then Chase giggles and nods.Marshall and Everest said "Agree~!" together,making Chase and Skye put a big grin on their faces."meowww~"said Cali then Marshall"Glad she's alright." "Yep!"replied Everest. /Time Skips/ (In the lookout,....) "Congratulations,Chase."said a voice."What...?"asks Chase to the voice.Skye's ears perk up at the voice and ask"Is that you,Dashver?",which makes Everest and Marshall feel 'something' like Skye."Exactly,Skye."replied the voice (a.k.a the golden retriever,Dashver) "Where's Ryder? I thought he's with us for a while."said Everest.The figure finally comes out and reveal his face and everything.(yep) Their leader,Dashver that replaced Ryder said "Ryder came home faster than we may thought." Which earn a small whimpers from the 4. "But Ryder said something to me if you guys did the job well.And I guess you guys really complete the job like always.Even without a 'leader'."said Dashver,smiling."Thanks,Dashver! But... what did Ryder said?"asks Marshall. "Chase,Marshall,Skye and Everest along with the others will get a new mission or should we say... 'gears'.... and that were the Ultimate Rescue!" explains Dashver.Then he continues"Ryder really proud of all of you.... and he wants me to take care of you guys.....forever....". The pups sparkle their eyes then Chase said "Thanks,Dashver sir." "Your welcome."replied Dashver."We'll said it to the others."said Skye."Alright."said Dashver again then both Chase and Skye walk together to meet the others,leaving Marshall,Everest and Dashver. "Did you two have sth. to say?"asks Dashver nicely like always to the pups.Marshall and Everest both look at each other and smile then Marshall starts"Even if we really love Ryder,we personally love you to be our much more like-father,you know?" "Yeah,maybe the others feel like that too.And we understand why Ryder is like that.He needs his 'life' too."said Everest. Dashver smile and said "I know pups.It just feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you and I'm scare if I 'lost' that..." Marshall looks at Everest then at Dashver,Everest does the same then Marshall said "Now,I know what's wrong with you Dashver. Right,Eve'?" Staring back at Everest,both blush then Everest nod while Dashver giggles at both of them."Yep.You just scare of that.You love us like a 'real' family right?"asks Everest to Dashver. Dashver nods then both said "Don't need to be scare,Your scareness is the one who haunt you." Making Dashver's eyes widened and Marshall smiles at Everest sweetly.Everest looks at his eyes and winks at him,making Marshall turns away and blush."Just act like you always are,Dashver."said Marshall."Got it?"said Everest. Dashver nods and said "Thanks so much...,Marverest." Both blush at what Dashver called them and smile at their leader."Bye~"said both of them then runs toward the others.Leaving Dashver alone to think.'They're right....'he thinks. '-I don't need to be scare... I just have to be myself... and protect my 'family'. I don't have to be very strong,I just have to be strong as what myself have in it.I don't need to push too much b/c that will just hurt me.I just want to be with them...Forever and Ever...because we're 'Canine Pups Rescue Team'! We do everything together.-' (Dashver's quote) Desime (Envy X Kindness) The 9 June day....(Still with the school things) "Morning world~"said Kindness happily."I'll get ready to school..."said Kindness then thought of her friends.'I do miss them...'thinks Kindness,smiling.'especially Patience and.... him...'thinks Kindness again then she goes to school. (Meanwhile,...) "School,again? Can I sleep?"said Envy to himself.'But,wait....'he thinks then gets up and get ready."ENVY!!!"said a voice from outside his house."GEEZ,WHAT?!"shouts Envy back at the voice,there he goes... Envy saw .... his 'jerk' best friend (a.k,a Wrath XD)! "It's school today,LAZY!!!"said Wrath...or should I say.... 'shouts?' "I know,SILLY!!"shouts Envy angrily.Wrath laughs then said "I got a point when you did that y' know?" then Envy sweatdrops."Come on! Get,ready! We go to school together."said Wrath. "Hmm??"said Envy curious but get ready anyways... (Back to Kindy~) "Yeah~! Hello,school :D!"said Kindness happily then she hears a someone shouts her nickname. "KINDY!!!!!"said a male voice. 'Heh,I thought that was Patience but this is..,'thinks Kindness then said "Hello,Diligence!" "HI! I CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW WHICH GRADE I'M IN!"said Diligence excitedly. Kindness sweatdrops then said "You will be between 1 until 10 of course.Because of your hard-working things." "Thanks! It just....sometimes I feel it's not balancing... Good luck with your rank too!!"said Diligince,giving his fist bump. Kindness giggles and said "Thank you,Diligence!" "No,problem! And I guess Temperance is searching for you!"said Diligence,pointing at somewhere. Kindness looks at where he is pointing and see her other best friend,Temperance.Temperance waved at her and smile,Kindness did the same too."Can you excuse me? I have some other things to do."said Diligence looking at Sloth.Kindness giggles again and said "Sure! I have sth. to do too." Then both said thanks and go. (Envy's POV) NB:I never made a POV before XD 'I never thought that this crazy men would ask me to go to school with him...'then I look at him.He is lost in thought??? I have an idea,hehe... Wrath is thinking about something then I shout "LOOK! WHOSE THERE?!" Wrath quickly said "WHAT? WHO? WHERE?!" I laugh seeing him like that.Wrath makes his devil glare toward me,but I don't really think about it."Why did you do that?!"asks Wrath. "You lost in thought...what are you thinking about?" I ask him back."It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"he shouts angrily."Alright then...CHILL!!" I said.Then both of us are silence for a while. "That's Gluttony there..."said Wrath."Where?"I replied.Suddenly,..."HEY,GUYSSSSS~!"said Gluttony happily.Me and Wrath look at each other then sent Gluttony a dead glare,but he just smile. Geez,what happened to these two today?! "You didn't wear your 'mask'?"asks Wrath to him."Nah,na,nah~"he replied.Alright,I get crazy people today.... Well,I hope not in school... Talking about school,I miss certain someone.... 'Kindness...'I thought then .... "ENVY!!!"shouts both Wrath and Gluttony.That's hurt my ears... "WHAT?!"I shout."Now,it's time for you to lost!"said Wrath.Gluttony just smile and said "Did you know what did Envy thinks,Wrath?" "Nope...and I don't want to know,either..." I walk past them and said "Just let's continue...",leaving both confused but followed anyways. Heh... (With Temperance and Kindness....) "Hi,Tempy~!"said Kindness,approaching her."Hello! Come,sit here."she replied then pull me playfully to the sit.We giggle then she said"Did you see Gluttony??" "He..? Nah,Maybe he hasn't come yet."said Kindness. "Oh,thank you.Yeah,I guess you're right~!So did your rival,Envy."she said then puts her hand on my shoulder. I blush at Envy's name then said "Yeah...Why did you search for your rival?" Temperance smiled and said "I want to said sth. to him! You know what? We're like sharing all of our problems and life to each other!" Kindness smiled happily at her then said "It's good then,I can't be so close to Envy like that~" 'Hey,that's not what I mean....'thought Temperance."Oh,really?"asks Temperance to Kindness.Kindness nods and look at the sky,thinking about Envy then sigh."Kindy,you will love what gonna happen next~!"said Temperance,waving to someone. Kindness is confused then look at where she is waving at.There she goes,she saw Envy,Gluttony and Wrath altogether."He?? Trio sins??"jokes Kindness then Temperance laughs."TEMPERANCE~!!! I'M HERE~"shouts Gluttony. 'Wow,they are really... like best friend now...or maybe sth. more??'thinks Kindness.Envy looks at her,so does she then both blush and Envy looked away."Hey,Gluttony! Don't need to shout loudly!!"replied Temp' to her rival.Gluttony laughs then Wrath said "YEAH! SHE IS RIGHT! IT HURTS MY EARS!!" "Hi Gluttony,Wrath and...Envy."said Kindness."Hello!!!"replied Gluttony happily while Wrath just waving.'why did she said my name on her last one?'thinks Envy."BRO! SHE SAID HI!"shout both Gluttony and Wrath. "YEAH,I KNOW! DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!"replied Envy."Wuoh,lots of 'Wrath' today,huh?"said Temperance.Before everyone say anything,the bell rang."ShUt ThAt BeLl..."said Wrath then Gluttony laughs along with Temperance and followed by Kindness and Envy. /Time Skips/ 'Home already? How quick...'thinks Envy then he looks at Kindness.Kindness along with Patience are congratulating Rion and Diligence outside of their class.Envy sigh and look at the other side.'Just Rion and Diligence huh... I want to say congrats to her too but...'thinks Envy but cut off by Wrath saying "Good job,bro! you got the 6th rank!" "it's...nothing..."replied Envy."Hey,hey! You alright?"said Wrath."I told you it's nothing,Wrath..."said Envy then look at the clock and said"Thanks for your 'pathetic' concern,anyways.." Wrath's eyes widened then laugh and pat Envy's back. "Just cheer up!"said Wrath,smiling then go.Envy smiled at him then said "Silly..." Suddenly,someone touch Envy's shoulder gently."Hmm?"said Envy then look at the figure that had touch him. "Good job,Vy~!"said Kindness happily to him and 'offers' a fist-bump to him,which he blushes and shyly said "Thanks,you too..." then fist-bump her.Kindness smiled and look at him with her sparkle eyes.Envy just blushes and look away,smiling a bit.'She did...'thinks Envy. Patience laughs and both 'couple' look at him."Good job for you two! Getting both 6th and 7th rank! While I got 12!"said Patience,congratulating them.Then Patience suddenly hit both of them playfully and said "I'm so happy for both of you!" Kindness giggles then said "Thanks,Payshie but I guess you have to stop what are you doing to Vy know~" and laugh. Patience keeps hitting Envy's shoulder and stop saying"Haha! Sorry~" "Geez...."said Envy,dizzy from the hits(or should I say....shakes?? If just I can get the right word!) Kindness giggles again and Patience said "Well,gotta go~ bye bye!" Kindness and Envy waved goodbye to him,even though Envy didn't do it sincerely. "Thanks,...stupid fox..."mumbles Envy."Your welcome~"replied Kindness,looking at him and smiling happily.Envy just blushes and look away then Diligence called Kindness."Kindy!!!"shouts Diligence while Gluttony and Temperance are there too. "Hmm...? Gotta go,Vy~! Bye bye~"said Kindness happily then goes.Envy waved at her slowly and keep looking at her then sigh.'I...have to go home too...'thought Envy then goes outside too.There he goes...he saw...and hear... "Go home already?"asks Kindy sadly,earning a sad nod from the others too."Alright,Bye-bye Virtues and Sins...." said Kindness,earning a nod from Temperance,Diligence and Patience.Then Temperance said goodbye to her friends and Gluttony.Gluttony sigh then smile and wave at her. While Diligence said sth. to Sloth,making her blush and look away.Then Diligence laugh and wink at her,waving goodbye.Sloth then wave at him too and walk to her other sins friends.Patience and Wrath are walking side by side,no words speaken by them. And....Envy is standing right next to Kindness.Kindness look at him then he looks at her.Both blush and Envy looks away then Kindness said "Bye Envy~" and give him something then go.Envy is shocked at first but then calm down and shout "Stupid fox! Thanks for the unused thing!" While Kindness just run and shout "Your Welcome!!" Envy sigh and said"Geez... this tea....what for?" ten look at the running fox.'I love you silly....but I will never have you or said it to you...'thought Envy then walk slowly.'I really love you....Kindy....'thinks Envy then a small tear drops on his face. 'Eh?..' (Meanwhile with Kindness,...) Kindness POV 'I '''hope you like it...Envy'I think.'I know you like that tea~'then I smile and walk slowly.'If just you know how much I love you...' I keep thinking about him until Temperance said "You alright,Kindness?" "Hmm? Yeah,of course! Just will miss you guys again~"I replied."Alright then~"said Tempy."Miss us? How about the others?"said Patience."Like the Sins....or your rival?"said Diligence. I blush at what Diligence said then nod my head and say "Of course I will miss all of you." The trio look at me and smile their usual smile with a sweatdrop face.I wonder what are they thinking about.He??? Maybe they know?... "Nevermind~ bye bye Virtues~" said Diligence then go.Patience and Temperance will go home too,so do I.So we have a group hug and said bye to each other.Alright,let's go home already.... '''no one pov Kindness opens her house and do everything that she always do.Eat,take a bath,cleaning,and such then go to bed and see her phone."he???"said Kindness after she looks at her phone.It writes:"Thanks again for the stupid tea..."from Envy. Kindness smile and open her window,looking at the sky.Little did she know,that Envy is doing the same."There is still tomorrow....or 1 month...but I will always wait for all of you..."said Kindness then she looks at the playing bird happily.'I love you...Envy' "if just she knows...." ' '"'if just he knows..." '"That I really love her..." "That I really love him..." "Kindness" "Envy" ''Caretheparadox:If just they know they love each other :v'' Stay tune for another stories,thanks for reading! Byebye~ =) Category:Ships Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Amore Category:PAW Patrol Category:Deadly 7 Inside Me Category:OC(S) Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Random Category:Fanfiction Category:Romantic Category:Characters Category:Canine Pups Rescue Team Category:Family Category:Story Category:Friends Category:Love Category:Love Story Category:Marshall X Everest Category:Chase X Skye Category:Envy X Kindness